


Third Times a Lucky Charm

by Shining_Stars



Series: Pedestal [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I hate Lila & Alya like ugh, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Stars/pseuds/Shining_Stars
Summary: It’s been almost three years since Chandeux.Three years since Chloé lost the best friend she ever had.Three years since Chat lost Ladybug.Three years since Lila’s reign of terror began.Three years, and he never truly moved on from that bright young girl lost to the darkness, never to be seen again.But as they say, never say never...On hiatus!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (mentioned), Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Pedestal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397278
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Third Times a Lucky Charm

-Three years ago-

_Adrien sobbed into Chloé’s shoulder, as she herself held him and let her own tears drip down her face as the both mourned the loss of the sweetest girl to ever exist. _

_Alya had yelled at Chloé, saving that it was her fault and that she must have been bulling and blackmailing her to hang out with her the whole time. _

_Nino, however, saw sense and left Alya, finally seeing the satanic bitch she really was. _

_But still they cried, missing the one person who could make it all better with so much as a word. _

_Their team could use a mouse. _

_But she was gone, so on they cried. _

_meanwhile, a young girl cried herself to sleep hundreds of miles away, having broken free of Hawkmoth’s influence hours ago. _

_But she thought they were better without her, and so she left, thinking they wouldn’t even miss her. _

_As she flew out of Paris earlier, she remembered what Lila had said to her not so long ago, her threat ringing in Marinette’s mind. _

Well then Lila, _she thought, _you win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s also been three years since I watched Tangled!


End file.
